


Midterms and the Lion King

by Aaron_the_pan



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, M/M, dumb boys with feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-01
Updated: 2015-07-01
Packaged: 2018-04-07 05:25:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4250991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aaron_the_pan/pseuds/Aaron_the_pan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“C’mon, we’re watching a movie,” Grantaire said. He took the blonde’s hand and pulled him up and into a hug, “because someone refuses to take a break unless forced too.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Midterms and the Lion King

Enjolras yawned.

This was starting to become a common thing with midterms looming over him like a cloud.

‘This is the third time in five minutes’

Grantaire paused his sketching for a few seconds, only to see his boyfriend yawn _again_.

“Okay break time,” he said, getting up and walking over to Enjolras, closing the text book in front of him.

Enjolras reacted to it, he opened re-opened the book, however, the reaction was a few seconds late.

‘Case made, he’s so out of it’

Grantaire let out an amused huff, “C’mon, we’re watching a movie,” Grantaire said. He took the blonde’s hand and pulled him up and into a hug, “because _someone_ refuses to take a break unless forced too.”

Enjolras pulled out of the hug after a few seconds with an annoyed, yet still tired, huff and sat back down, “’M fine R, you go watch the movie, ‘m gonna keep studying.

“Ha, no you’re not,” he picked Enjolras up bridal style and carried him over to the couch, he really loved that Enjolras was light enough to do this, “because that is the fourth time you’ve yawned and you’re working yourself too hard.”

With that, he plopped him onto the couch with “Don’t move” and grabbed the remote off of the coffee table, sitting down next to him.

He turned to look at Enjolras, and getting a mouthful of hair instead as he moved closer to Grantaire and rested his head on the artists shoulder.

Grantaire smiled and chuckled softly and placed a kiss on the top of his head.

“What movie do you wanna watch?”

Enjolras mumbled something and shifted his legs so he was completely curled up into his boyfriend’s side and _very_ comfortable.

Grantaire laughed, wrapping his free arm around him and pulling him closer still, kissing his curls again, “what was that?”

“Lion King,” Enjolras whispered, clearly embarrassed by his choice.

“Sure,” Grantaire said, “anything for you mon ange.”

The movie was set up, Grantaire said all of the famous one liners and sang along with all of the songs, changing his voice for every different character, with Enjolras humming happily at his boyfriend’s dramatic renditions of the songs.

As Scar starts singing ‘Be Prepared’, Enjolras starts squirming.

“Dude, stop,” Grantaire says as Enjolras keeps shifting in his place. He glances at Enjolras to make sure he’s okay, and then goes back to the movie.

But Enjolras still didn’t stop.

“Are you okay Enj? You-“

He was cut off by Enjolras moving suddenly to straddle him. Once he’d settled into s comfortable position on Grantaire’s lap he faced Grantaire and smiled at him sleepily, leaning in and kissing him softly, and Grantaire happily kissed him back.

“Enj move your head, I can’t see the movie.”

Enjolras huffed, smiling slightly, gave him one last kiss and rested his head on his boyfriend’s shoulder, and kissed his neck softly as his breathing evened out.

Once he was sure Enjolras was asleep, he carefully turned off the movie, trying not to wake up sleeping beauty.

He leaned back and smiled, at nothing really. God, he was so in love with this stupid blonde boy.

**Author's Note:**

> look, I actually wrote again woot  
> kudos and comments greatly appreciated


End file.
